parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story (2010s Animated Movie)
Toy Story is a 2018 American animated musical buddy comedy adventure film produced by DC Entertainment for Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures and Warner Brothers Animation. The directorial debut of Thomas Jackson and Jesse P. Jackson, Toy Story was the first feature-length animated movie and the first feature film produced by Nickelodeon Movies. The show was created by Paramount Home Entertainment for AMC Theatres, replacing the earlier The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. After a year of pre-production and workshops, it had a soft premiere on board the Hanna-Barbera Productions in Febuary 2018, with an official opening on January 6, 2018. Toy Story follows the film's storyline, with certain theatrical liberties taken. Order of musical numbers # You've Got A Friend In Me - Tim # That's Why We're Here - Robin and Toys # To Infinity And Beyond - Jack Frost, Robin and Toys # One Toy - Robin # The Claw - Minions, Jack Frost, Robin and Draco # Make A Little Noise - Draco # Make A Little Noise (Reprise) - Draco # That's Why We're Here (Duet) (Reprise) - Jack Frost and Robin # Busted / Make A Lot Of Noise - Robin, Jack Frost, Draco and Mutant Toys # You've Got A Friend In Me (Reprise) / That's Why We're Here (Reprise) - Starfire, Jack Frost, Robin, Tim and Toys # Bows / To Infinity And Beyond (Reprise) - Full Company It Stars the Characters: Tim's toys * Robin, is a 1950s traditional pull string boy wonder action figure, and Tim's favorite toy. * Jack Frost, is a modern-day new toy "space-ranger" action figure, and wears a green and white space suit with various features such as retractable wings and transparent air helmet, a laser "weapon," and various sound effects. In the first film, he acts as Robin's second-in-command. * Branch, is a doll based on the real-life toy by Playskool. He is an outspoken and sarcastic potato-shaped toy: his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He is capable of retaining control over his parts even if they are several meters away from his main body. For example, he can still see if one or both of his detachable eyes are removed, as well as being able to move his hands if they are detached. * Rex, is an excitable large, orange, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex and the concern that he is not scary enough. * Horton, is a wisecracking realist elephant bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. * Mr. Peabody, is a toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Mr. Peabody's head, feet, and tail are plastic and he is missing his pull string. * Starfire, is a porcelain figurine attached to Diamond Destiny's bedside lamp inspired by the heroine of the famed nursery rhyme; a beautiful, sweet-natured green dress, gloves, neck glue (just like Tiana from the Disney's 2009 film) accompanied by a single figure merged to resemble three green sea turtles, who serves as Robin's romantic interest. * Mumble (Happy Feet), is the penguin gung-ho commander of an army of plastic toy soldiers from Bucket O Penguin Soldiers and loosely based on his voice actor's role as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in the 2006 film Happy Feet. * Penguins (Happy Feet), are set in particular positions. They are highly disciplined with a "Leave no man behind" policy and are masters of reconnaissance. Oh describes them as "professionals." The soldiers venture out of Tim's room and hide in an indoor plant to report Tim's birthday presents to the toys and one of his comrades was injured after Mrs. Templeton accidentally steps on one of them. They announced the first few presents, but didn't get to tell Tim got a Red action figure. Mumble and his soldiers penguins thought Oh was a murderer when he knocked Red off the window, so they "frag" him and each one of them attack Oh, along with the other toys. In the moving van, the soldiers penguin attack Oh when he pushed RC off the van, making Mumble and the toys think he's murdering him now. However, Mumble sees that Oh knocking Red out the window was an accident, attempts to helps him on the van with the other toys, and is proud to work under Oh once again, as shown at the end of the film when they hide in a Christmas tree and Christmas lights to report to the toys what Tim and Diamond Destiny are getting for Christmas. Humans * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby), is the owner of Oh, Red and the other toys in each of the first film. * Tim's Mom (The Boss Baby) is Tim and Diamond Destiny's mother. In the first film, she has brown hair and ties it in a ponytail. In the other two films, her physical appearance is noticeably different and instead of brown, she has red hair and leaves it down. Though presented as a loving mother to Tim and Diamond, Mrs. Templeton is actually a major (though indirect) threat to the toys, as she frequently asks Tim to throw out the toys he no longer wants. Mrs. Templeton actions regarding the toys sets the plot in motion in all three films, though they are not malicious. In the first film, she purchases a Red toy for Tim on his birthday, prompting the rivalry between Red and Oh which leads to them being lost and forced to find their way home. * Diamond Destiny (Storks) is Tim's younger sister, seen as an infant in the first film, a toddler in the second film, and as a preteen in the third film. Tim uses her crib as the town jail during playtime at the beginning of the first film, implying they are sharing a room. When the family moves later in the film, Tim and Diamond Destiny get separate rooms, though Diamond has plans to move into Tim's presumably larger room once he leaves for college. One of her first acts in the film series is to traumatize Branch, slobbering on him and throwing him from the crib and causing his parts to scatter, earning her the nickname "Princess Drool" from him. At the end of the first film, she receives a Poppy toy for Christmas, which becomes the wife for Branch in the next two films. * Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) is Tim's neighbor until Tim moves, but it is not certain if he and Tim are friends, enemies, or if they ever knew each other at all. Draco is known for torturing and destroying toys. Many of his toys are either destroyed, have missing pieces, or replaced with parts from other toys, even Draco "torturing" Oh by burning his forehead with a magnifying glass. He is also shown tormenting his sister and destroying her toys by certain methods such as exploding, burning, and decapitating them. He also enjoys skateboarding, and his shirt depicts the logo for Zero Skateboards. * Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) is Sid's sweet-natured, younger sister who appears a few times in the first film. In Toy Story, Penny has adjusted to her toys being mutilated by Draco. Most of her dolls either have different heads or altered body parts, and at the end of the film she finds normal sibling enjoyment in scaring her brother after he has been horrified by Oh and the other toys. She spends most of the time during the movie playing with her altered dolls. She calls Red "Mrs. Nesbit." Animals * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) is Draco's vicious Bull Terrier. His viciousness is first demonstrated when Draco sets a Squeeze Toy Minion on his nose and commands him to maul it mercilessly. Draco serves as an obstacle for Oh and Red as they try to escape Draco's house. First, as Oh tries to run off when Draco leaves the bedroom door open he encounters Rudy sleeping and accidentally wakes him, forcing him and Red to hide. When Draco takes Red to the backyard to blow him up with a rocket, Oh tries to save him but Rudy traps him in Draco's room. The mutant toys help Oh distract Rudy so they can rescue Red. Rudy later spots Oh and Red trying to escape on the moving van and pursues them, but is eluded when he runs after them into the middle of a traffic intersection and is trapped by the cars as they crash while trying to avoid him. Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies